Computer systems and computer networks include a variety of resources. The resources may include various hardware or software components. The hardware resources may include storage and computing devices, and the software resources may include various applications or services, for example. Each resource may be accessed by a user through a resource manager which may communicate with the resource through a protocol, which may be in accordance with an industry standard. A resource manager may or may not be associated with one or more resources that are available to one or more users.